THE PLANS OF THE NINJAS
by Xaethrin
Summary: What if April O'Neil's best friend Grace Riley O'Keefe came back from Japan? How will she rock the TMNT's world? And what if one of the turtles fell in love with her? How will this effect April's and Grace's relationship? And she has a secret what is it? Full of betrayal, romance, and humor. You have to read to find out.
1. SHE'S BACK!

SHE'S BACK!

(April's POV)

I was reading Pride and Prejudice when my phone rang. Everyone looked up at the sound of my ringtone "Dancin' Away with My Heart". "What? It's just my ringtone." I told them. Jumping up I grabbed my phone at the table, my hand hit the wood. "Where the fuck is my phone?" I asked.

"Who's Ace?" Donnie asked. I screamed in joy scaring the Hell out of everyone.

"Ah April are you okay?" Mikey ask concern in his voice. I laughed and hugged him while yelling,

"Oh I'm more than okay Mikey, I'm overjoyed, ecstatic, I'm…" I was cut off by a voice I haven't heard in ages,

"Broken. That's what you are." I spun around and had to hold back a gasp; right there Grace Riley O'Keefe with an arrogant smirk on her face. She looked the same, but she held her self differently more like a soldier waiting for an order_._ Also, she had a scar traveling from the top part of the bridge on her nose curving sharply down, and then curving up to meet her temple. _She still dresses the same though._ It was true; she was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, and black tank-top, black fingerless gloves, and had a black leather jacket over her arms. _Note to self-take her to the nearest mall ASAP. _

"Gracie Lou!" I screamed, then confusion clouded my mind, "Um not that I'm not happy you're here, how the Hell did you get here?" she threw head back laughing.

"Do ya really think I would leave you without bugging anything on you?" she asked.

"You fucking bugged me!?" I yelled.

"Yup, from everything to your clothes to your toothbrush." She chirped happily.

"Oh my fucking God! I can't believe it all these years and you've been tracking me!" I screamed embarrass for not seeing this before.

"Don't sound so surprise darlin' I'm hurt I thought you knew me better than that." She drawled.

"Oh shut up! I wasn't thinking that's all." I growled. She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Raphael.

"Who the fuck are you!"

"I'm hurt Apes I would like to think that you brag on and on about me." she smirked as she called me by my nickname.

"Apes that is hilarious." Mikey laughed.

"You didn't answer my question; who are you?" Raphael snapped. Grace smirked again and arrogantly walked towards Rafe while saying,

"You should learn to control your temper young ninja, for it could lead you to your death. Many people will use it to their disadvantage; I myself have seen many students killed because they let their emotions control them. Keep those warnings in mind when you face frustrating situations." Raphael was too stunned to say anything, I myself was as well. _Damn that school changed her more than I thought._

"Wise words from one so young, Raphael I hope you learn from her words for what she says is true, tempers can lead to many deaths." Master Splinter commented as he walked into the room.

"Yes sensei." Raphael muttered. Nodding to him Splinter turned towards Grace and asked,

"Who are you young one? For it seems that everyone is puzzled including me, except for Miss. O'Neil." I was stunned when Grace immediately lost the smirk and arrogance. Looking around I noticed that everyone else was stunned by her sudden change of attitude as well. She bowed to him and addressed him,

"I am truly sorry if I have caused any disrespect sensei. I am Grace, Grace Riley O'Keefe friend of April. I have come from the Koka school of ninjutsu, where I was trained to be a in an elite squad of those who have mastered the art of ninjutsu. I was trained by Headmaster Fujita Seiko, before his death. I am called by many names, but would you please contact me if someone asks for shinobi, onmitsu, rappa, suppa, toppa, kasa, monomi, or nokizaru Mochizuki Chiyome. I would greatly appreciate it sensei." My head was spinning from everything she had said, I knew she went to a school that taught ninjutsu, but I didn't think she would be an elite or anything. _Son of a bitch where's a bottle of vodka when you need it._ Splinter looked at Grace with mild curiosity and replied,

"I will inform you if anyone contacts you. And you have my sympathies for Fujita was a good man."

"He was a good sensei and friend and I miss him sincerely, he was like a father to me." Grace agreed with a soft sad smile. My heart went out to my friend I could tell that this man was important to her by the way she looked when she talked of him. Leonardo jumped in when it was clear that they were done talking for now,

"Sensei I thought Koka School didn't exist anymore. And that type of ninjutsu died with the last sensei years ago."

"Miss. O'Keefe could probably explain more than I could and I now must rest. Goodnight." He said dismissing them.

"Goodnight sensei." The five (six if you count me) ninjas said in unison. When he was gone Grace gained back her arrogance again and that smirk appeared again and she sat down and kicked up her feet. _Oh shit! Lord please help us all tonight._


	2. INTRODUCTION

INTRODUCTION

(Leonardo's POV)

_My God who the Hell is that girl._ Was my first thought as Grace first entered. I took in her features, semi-long brown hair with gold strands that was in a mess of curls that flew everywhere (which I found very attractive), almond shaped brown eyes that held intelligence, kindness, mischief _sorta like of like Mikey and Donnie mixed in one, except much prettier. _Not very tall just came up to my chest so I'm going to say 5'6, a pretty little mouth that I knew was sarcastic and sharp _just like Raphael_, I knew she was arrogant very arrogant, but under all that I had a feeling she was a kind person. I also, noticed that she had an aura about her that was calm and she had leadership written all over her. _Interesting I'm going to keep an eye on her._ "So which one of ya boys' stole my Apes' virginity?" Grace asked mischief lacing her voice and I could hear just a hint of a southern accent.

"Grace Riley O'Keefe! How dare you?" April screamed turning a deep cherry red.

"I'm not sure though I think Donnie might of." Raphael drawled. She looked at Rafe and smirked again _she keeps doing that it's going to freeze like that._

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine mate." She purred _is she flirting!?_ I felt jealousy bubbling up inside of me. _What the Hell I'm feeling jealous and I barely know her. I shouldn't even be thinking about her like that._

"Well I'll be looking forward to it darlin'" Raphael smirked. April was still fuming about what they had said, Donnie was a deep red and couldn't even look at April, and Mikey was well-being Mikey which meant looking back and forth between us all. I decided to break the silence,

"Well I better introduce everyone; you already know April-"

"No dip Sherlock." Grace and April chirped together in unison. Ignoring them I went on,

"That is Raphael which you have already been aquatinted with." Raphael winked at her. "That is Donatello."

"Hi, but you can call me Don or Donnie." Donnie greeted her, she smiled at him and it seemed to make the whole lair brighten up.

"This is Michelangelo."

"Hi! Call me Mikey though Michelangelo is way too long." Mikey hollered, she smiled at him as well.

"And I'm Leonardo or Leo for short." I finished. She looked me in the eye and it was like she was looking right into my soul. I felt a pang of disappointment when she looked away.

"Well you heard my long speech, so if you have any questions this is the time to ask." She informed us.

"What is this Koko School? I've never heard of it." Mikey asked and I mentally face palmed when he said Koko not Koka. _God how she must think about us._ To my surprise she threw her head back laughing _God I could listen to that laugh forever_,

"It's Koka not Koko and I'm not surprised you've never heard of it, very few have. It is a school of ninjutsu that many people think is just a pile of rubble." She informed him.

"But it is, it was destroyed by Askikaga's army when he attacked the castle." I argued _good God is she a blond or what? _

"My fucking God what type of ninjas would we be if we didn't have a few tricks up our sleeves." She countered fuming.

"Good point." Donnie agreed.

"And how would the government not notice a school training ninjas that was destroyed?" I objected.

"One word: underground." She concluded with triumph. _Oh that is a possibility._ Refusing to be beaten I retorted,

"Prove it."

"Fine! Who's your best fighter?" she growled angrily jumping up.

"That would be me." Raphael claimed.

"To show the idiot over there," she jerked her head towards me, "that Koka still exist I challenge you to a battle with no rules except no lethal harm with weapons." She challenged.

"You are on." Raphael hooped.

"Tomorrow when the crow first cries." She stated.

"Dawn correct?" Raphael asked.

"Yes." Was her simple reply.

_"You're on." Raphael agreed._


End file.
